Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Reveal Ending
by Author Kentang
Summary: Setiap perjalanan pasti akan berakhir, begitu juga dengan kehidupan. Saat ini mereka menyaksikannya sendiri, saat kritis Matahari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Menghantarkan Bumi sekali lagi menuju zaman kegelapan dalam arti sebenarnya. Tanpa matahari manusia bisa apa? Semua ini belum berakhir, Einstein & Aristoteles. Tujuan siapa yang akan tercapai? Reveal Ending.


Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Reveal Ending

Genre: Gado-Gado

POV: First Person tapi masih amatir

Summary: Setiap perjalanan pasti akan berakhir, begitu juga dengan kehidupan. Saat ini mereka menyaksikannya sendiri, saat kritis Matahari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Menghantarkan Bumi sekali lagi menuju zaman kegelapan dalam arti sebenarnya. Tanpa matahari manusia bisa apa?

Atau dengan Matahari apa yang bisa dilakukan Manusia?

Semua ini belum berakhir, Einstein & Aristoteles. Tujuan siapa yang akan tercapai?

Reveal Ending.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **"Graaaahhh!"**

Suara itu terdengar menggelegar, membuat berdiri bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain, bukankah lebih baik mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri bukan?

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa humanisku, tapi situasi saat ini mengharuskan siapapun yang mengalaminya untuk membuang sedikit pikiran waras yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

7 Tubuh kaku tak bergerak itu kulihat teronggok tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin, hanya menyisakan aku dan seseorang di depanku.

Mungkin sebutan orang sudah tidak cocok disematkan kepadanya karena dia telah berubah menjadi monster. Manusia yang **menelan** matahari hingga berubah menjadi monster diluar pemahaman manusia, dan dengan kemungkinan yang tidak terbatas.

"Einstein..." Monster itu menggeram dengan menyebut gelar milikku. Saat ini tubuhnya masih tertutupi oleh sinar keemasan, tapi bagaimanapun wujudnya nanti itu tidak masalah. Apakah dia masih berwujud sebagai Uchiha Izuna atau yang lainnya, dia tetaplah musuhku.

Musuh yang harus segera kulenyapkan.

Itupun jika aku mampu.

Lagipula saat ini bumi sudah lama lenyap. Hanya menyisakan aku, anggota klub puzzle dan Uchiha Izuna yang berada di dalam kapal luar angkasa. Melayang bebas di angkasa luar, 95% orang yang harusnya ada di kapal ini telah mati.

Mengingat perjalanan panjang yang telah kami lewati untuk sampai ke tempat ini rasanya sungguh tidak rela jika pada akhirnya kami tidak bisa bersama seperti dahulu. Sentimentalitas? tentu saja. Telah banyak petualangan yang kami lalui bersama.

Seperti setelah menghentikan Madara, organisasi EiC mulai bergerak sebab bagi mereka Madara adalah penghalang utama proyek terbesar mereka untuk merekonstruksi bentuk bumi menjadi seperti yang mereka yakini. Dengan kata lain kami telah membantu organisasi itu.

Lalu hasilnya?

Sekali lagi kami dipaksa turun tangan sendiri. EiC memang tidak dipimpin oleh pemegang gelar atau semacamnya, namun menghentikan organisasi sebesar itu dan beranggotakan banyak konglomerat dunia tidaklah mudah. Bahkan untuk mencari markas mereka kami semua berpencar ke berbagai penjuru dunia yang memiliki gejala geologi relatif reaktif.

Masalah itu memang selesai, namun cara penyelesaiannya sungguh etis. Aku, Akeno, Kurama, Sona, dan Ophis harus berpacu untuk menghentikan hitung mundur dari sebuah Super Komputer. Prinsipnya sama seperti pada saat hacking, kami berusaha menerobos masuk ke sistemnya dan menyebarkan bug disana karena tidak mungkin membatalkan perintah hitung mundur yang sedang dijalankan. Pada saat itu Akeno adalah MVP. Gelarnya sebagai Edison telah menyelamatkan semua orang ketika dia berhasil menemukan perhitungan yang akurat untuk menanamkan bug yang aku buat.

Belum genap sebulan setelah peristiwa EiC, sebuah organisasi lain memulai pergerakannya tapi itu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bisa dibilang pergerakannya sudah dimulai jauh sebelum aku dan Otou-sama menyadari organisasi apa itu sebenarnya.

EO2 (End Of Oxygen), tujuan mereka adalah menghilangkan Oksigen dari bumi karena menurut apa yang mereka percayai hal-hal seperti air dan udara adalah lambang dari kefanaan dunia dan bisa dianggap sebagai kutukan yang ditimpakan kepada manusia, sejak manusia ada di dunia. Sehingga dengan menghapus kutukan itu, mereka berpikir jika manusia akan terbebas dari sifat fana dan mulai menapaki jalan keabadian.

Menakjubkan bukan? Dengan menghilangkan satu faktor alami yang dimiliki oleh manusia sejak lahir, mereka mengira dapat mengubah sebuah proses evolusi (untuk hidup tanpa oksigen) menjadi secepat revolusi dengan mengabaikan faktor adaptasi.

Hasilnya organisasi itu hancur dengan sendirinya, namun meski begitu pada dasarnya mereka telah berhasil mewujudkan tujuan mereka dengan menciptakan sebuah tempat yang hampa tanpa ada oksigen di dalamnya. Tempat itu mungkin akan jadi satu-satunya tempat di permukaan bumi yang tidak memiliki oksigen selamanya namun juga tidak mungkin tempat itu akan diekspos ke publik karena di tempat itulah pengikut sekte E02 mati dengan mengenaskan.

Mereka mati bukan karena dibunuh tapi karena mereka ada di ruang hampa tanpa memakai perlengkan yang memadai. Hasilnya banyak bagian tubuh anggota sekte itu meledak, mulai dari kepala, tangan, perut dan paha karena tubuh mereka tidak mampu atau lebih tepatnya tidak di desain untuk hidup tanpa oksigen. F.

Setelah kejadian EO2, kami kembali ke kehidupan normal sebagai siswa-siswi Kuoh Gakuen dan juga anggota dari klub puzzle. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa insiden pencurian energi listrik yang sempat aku dan Otou-sama prediksikan jauh sebelum hari ini ternyata tidak hanya terjadi di Jepang. Banyak negara lain yang punya produksi listrik berlebih menjadi sasaran pencurian energi listrik dengan cara yang tidak lazim ini.

Daripada disebut tak lazim, aku dan Otou-sama sebenarnya lebih suka menyebutnya sangat cerdas. Karena pada dasarnya, prinsip yang digunakan oleh pencuri itu adalah prinsip listrik Tesla. Dengan mengubah muatan listrik menjadi muatan yang relatif netral dan merambat lewat udara (listrik versi tesla tidak berbahaya, yang dikenal sekarang adalah listrik versi edison) lalu muatan itu akan dikumpulkan kembali di satu tempat yang memiliki beda potensial yang cukup kuat untuk merambatkan listrik dari berbagai negara melewati udara.

Melihat rincian idenya saja sudah dapat disimpulkan jika dalang dibalik kejadian ini bukanlah orang biasa. Motifnya juga pasti sesuatu yang berskala besar jika melihat dari frekuensi listrik yang dia curi.

Dan benar saja, pemegang gelar yang tersisa dalam generasi ini akhirnya muncul sebagai lawan. Uchiha Izuna, sang Newton.

Dan apa kalian tahu tujuan Izuna? Apa tujuan seseorang dengan gelar Newton yang saat ini secara faktanya telah berhasil dijalankan? Tujuannya adalah **MELIHAT MATAHARI PADAM.** Jadi dengan alasan itu Izuna mencuri ribuan Petawatt listrik dari berbagai negara dan menggunakannya untuk pergi miliaran tahun ke masa depan dan melakukan wrap ke tempat yang relatif aman dari ledakan keruntuhan gravitasi Matahari lalu pada akhirnya Uchiha Izuna menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang bermandikan cahaya kematian matahari.

Dan kelanjutannya dari cerita itu adalah kondisi kami, para pemegang gelar saat ini. Mereka semua mati.

Kematian mereka disebabkan oleh energi dari keruntuhan gravitasi Matahari, selain membuat Izuna berevolusi juga membuat seisi pesawat luar angkasa ini menjadi sebuah medan yang sangat ekstrim. Seluruh data yang ada di otak kami rasanya langsung mencuat keluar secara acak, membuat proyeksi berdimensi 3 yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh diri sendiri. Efek dari medan ini adalah sangat menguras tenaga siapapun yang memorinya terpancar disana.

Pada akhirnya seluruh teman perjalananku mati seketika akibat kehabisan tenaga. Sedangkan aku sendiri masih hidup, masih ada yang harus kulakukan dengan Izuna sebelum dia selesai berevolusi dan mengacau.

Mengacau? mengacau kemana? bukankah situasi dunia sekarang adalah hanya ada 2 manusia yang masih hidup yaitu aku dan Izuna.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah masa lalu. Jika saja Izuna dapat berevolusi dengan sempurna maka dia tidak perlu lagi mengumpulkan energi untuk melompati waktu dengan mesin waktunya karena entitasnya sekarang merupakan energi itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain jika Izuna dapat berevolusi maka secara teori dia akan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan matahari itu sendiri yang memungkinkannya untuk melompati waktu dan hidup abadi.

"..."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengumpat kepada tuhan yang menakdirkanku terjebak dalam situasi ini. Memikirkan bagaimana hidupku akan berakhir dan kegagalanku mencegah kekacauan yang akan terjadi setelah ini membuatku ingin mendengus kesal. Karena aku yakin di aliran waktu manapun yang akan dikunjungi yang akan berhadapan dengannya adalah para pemegang gelar.

'Aku hanya butuh sedikit petunjuk. Teruslah berpikir Naruto!'

tes... tes.. tes... tes...

'BINGO!'

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung melesat menuju tubuh Izuna yang masih diselimuti cahaya kekuningan. .

graaab!

Tanganku memegang erat kedua bahunya, meski terdengar ceroboh tapi aku punya jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Dengan kata lain aku bisa menghentikan Izuna, sekarang juga.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih kupunya, aku menjegal kaki Izuna hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dengan posisi telentang. Izuna sendiri masih tidak mencoba untuk melawan. Mungkin bukan tidak mencoba tapi tidak perlu karena secara teori tubuhnya saat ini sedang berproses menuju keabadian.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Izuna, tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menjatuhkannya saja sudah melepuh. Rasanya memang menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih sakit lagi jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"ONORE!"

Tangan kananku melesat dengan cepat masuk ke mulut Izuna. Kulihat tubuh Izuna mulai bereaksi aneh, tidak terkendali. Seluruh tubuh anggota geraknya bergerak menggila meski bertentangan dengan semestinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, sekitar 10 detik kemudian tubuh Izuna langsung diam.

Setelah itu cahaya di tubuh Izuna perlahan menghilang. Menyisakan seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi siapa, karena semuanya telah terbakar oleh kekuatan matahari dan naasnya belum sempat bangkit lagi dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu.

'Berakhir sudah...' Pikirku sebelum akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan ambruk ke depan dengan posisi tengkurap, sangat tidak nyaman apalagi jika tanganmu penuh luka.

Jika kita flashback beberapa saat yang lalu rasanya memang menggelikan. Putus asa, pesimis, rasa bersalah dan semua emosi negatif yang terkumpul setelah kematian para pemegang gelar lain langsung menghilang setelah aku mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk.

Petunjuk itulah yang menyelamatkan umat manusia.

Di saat terakhir aku melihat jika darah mulai keluar dari tubuh seorang Izuna disertai dengan intensitas cahaya yang mulai naik.

Apa kesimpulannya?

Cahaya keruntuhan gravitasi matahari secara langsung telah membuang darah yang ada di tubuh manusia dengan cara meningkatkan energi yang dipakai untuk Izuna berevolusi sehingga cahaya di tubuh Izuna semakin terang.

Oleh karena itu jika darah dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Izuna maka akan kembali memicu reaksi yang sama, darah itu akan dikeluarkan sehingga memicu reaksi pertentangan yang kuat dan merusak keseimbangan evolusi sel-sel Izuna sehingga tubuh Izuna hancur dan evolusi yang terjadi di tubuh Izuna langsung lenyap karena medianya telah rusak.

Dan sekarang adalah bagian yang paling menarik, ada dimana sisa-sisa energi dari proses evolusi Izuna?

Jawabannya adalah masuk ke dalam pesawat ruang angkasa ini.

'Owatta...'

Aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, menutup mata setelah selesai membereskan semua urusannya. Untuk Selamanya.

~.~.~.~OMAKE~.~.~.~

Musim semi adalah gerbang untuk menuju kehidupan baru terlebih untuk para pelajar karena musim semi juga berarti tahun ajaran baru, teman baru, guru baru, sekolah baru dan lain sebagainya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan itu aku, Namikaze Naruto saat ini tengah merasakan bagaimana musim semi sebagai seorang siswa baru di Kuoh Gakuen.

"Salam kenal, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku berasal dari smp Sanshuu. Makanan kesukaanku ramen. Yoroshiku." Perkenalan diri yang kulakukan di depan kelas memang sangat umum. Tapi dari situlah muncul hal-hal yang aneh.

Total ada 4 orang yang tiba-tiba bangun dari kursi. Sensei yang bertugas saat itu entah kenapa tidak berani menegur mereka, mungkin karena posisi orang tua ketiga murid itu di sekolah ini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Masing-masing dari kami tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Aku hanya diam saja menanti perintah Sensei atau juga pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan diajukan oleh keempat orang tadi.

"Hiks..."

"Hiks..."

"Hiks..."

"Hiks..."

Mereka berempat mulai menangis. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi melihat hal itu Sensei langsung bertindak.

"Sitri-san, Nishikino-san, Himejima-san, Gremony-san. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang Sensei yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keempat siswi tadi. Setelah itu kelas dimulai dengan semestinya.

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda-beda, sekelompok orang merasa terpanggil untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti. Ada sebuah dorongan kuat dari dalam diri mereka untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang sama.

"Romantis? sejak kapan dan dengan siapa aku merasakan ini? Sangat aneh dan misterius. Lagipula kenapa harus Jepang?." (Kurama Yunani)

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin memindahkan kantor ini ke Jepang." (Ophis Italia)

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja tapi tetap saja, aku ingin kesana secepatnya dan memastikan kebenarannya. Apakah perasaanku ini palsu, atau memang benar-benar ada." (Xenovia Lebanon)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai: Reveal Ending, END!

A/N (Nano): Ok... ini emang bukan sebuah cerita, dan saya juga gak mau ngotot menyebut ini adalah FANFIC, bagi saya ini adalah KONKLUSI. Seperti judulnya reveal ending yang berarti membuka ending, terlepas dari ketidakmampuan saya dalam menyelesaikan series MAJIKOI saya ingin menunjukkan jika ini adalah ending yang saya buat untuk series itu.

Kecewa?

Marah?

Silahkan, lagian ini bukanlah comeback saya ke FFN melainkan sebaliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong adakah sudi buat nerusin Majiko? Untuk sekarang saya sudah ngerasa gak sanggup lagi untuk nerusin fic itu. Saya juga gak melarang kalo ada yang meremake fanfic itu. Asal ya jangan diaku aja, asal copas lalu upload dengan nama baru, lebih baik disempurnakan lagi daripada kaya gitu.

See ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

—

Yak... Mungkin banyak yang telah melupakan saya ya... huhuhu...

Terima kasih telah membaca konklusi dari Author Nano rock On.

Ia meminta saya untuk mengupload konklusi ini dikarenakan dia sudah tidak memiliki akses lagi ke akun FFn nya. So... ini bukan cerita saya, namun hanya titipan.

Cerita saya masih ada kok di akun, tapi untuk updatenya... Besok deh...

.

.

BESOK TEROOOSSS...

Oke, cukup sampai sini beberapa patah kata dari saya.

Bye~

Ciao~

Dadah~


End file.
